An Unexpected Find
by karmabelle69
Summary: While Hermione is downstairs watching a couple Ron is watching her. See what happens!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, because if I did, Tom Felton would be mine::insert evil laugh here: But whatever. This is my first time submitting something, so be nice! Oh, and I know it's short, but I got bored one day and this is the result. There is another chapter, but I have to finish it! Much love!

An Unexpected Find

Chapter 1

"Life is weird. No, love is weird." Hermione spoke these words, then looked around. No one there. "Well, of course no one's here. It's 2 o'clock in the morning. No one sane would be in here." As she said this aloud, she noticed a cushion on the velvet couch move. Luna and Neville entangled in one of their many lip-lock sessions. _Makes sense. I did say anyone _saneSuddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder; a million thoughts ran through her mind – it could be a secret admirer or a kidnapper. "Hey baby," oh, Ron, just plain old good buddy, Ron.

"Hullo Ronald. What are you doing up at this time?"

" I was just about to ask you the same thing." He glanced around. "Hmmm… no papers scattered about, no quills leaking ink around, no textbooks. Is a certain Miss Granger watching a certain Mr. Longbottom and a certain Miss Lovegood?" Hermione and Ron both heard a sheepish laugh.

"You can hear us?" Neville slowly peeked out from under the invisibility cloak.

" No, not so much hear as see. Plus, you weren't in the dormitory," Ron replied, quite matter-of-factly.

"Ahh, well, I'll umm, be, uhh, seeing you then. Night 'Mione. Night Ron. Night Luna"

"Good night, my Precious Peruvian Purple Poppy Pecking Popcorn Ball!" That was Luna's good night wish to Neville. To Hermione and Ron she said, "Good night you two. I'll leave the invisibility cloak if you two want to, you know." And with a wink and a sly grin, she whisked herself out of the room.

"Well, I guess I'll be going to" Hermione's night wishes were cut short by lips that belonged to the very handsome face of Ron Weasley. An almost naked Ron Weasley. Suddenly, Hermione no longer felt he was buddy o' pal Ron. He was _Ronald_, an incredibly sexy guy who was almost naked and kissing her, making time stand still, in an abandoned common room. This was going to be an interesting night; both Ron and Hermione were glad Luna had left the invisibility cloak.

"What were you saying?" The shirtless Ron said.

"I _was_ going to go to bed, but obvisiously your lips have other plans. By the way, what do you use on your lips, because they are remarkably soft."

"So you noticed. Something I brewed up. Yes, that's right something I brewed up. I've been planning this night for forever. Ever since 1st year- bushy hair and all. You're perfect. I love you. And although I'm not sure I should have said that – Harry said girls don't like guys who come on too strong. But who cares what Harry thinks? I've been writing and rewriting a dramatic speech; so much I probably have carpal tunnel, but it's okay, because it was all for you. I love you! I love you Hermione Granger!" Ron finished this dramatic speech with a wild, passionate, no holds kiss. The kind every girl hopes to have with a very cute boy, at two AM where anyone could stop in and find them. The kind that could only be made better if there were romantic music playing softly in the background. Then, as if Ron had read her mind, Ron pulled his wand out of his boxer shorts, oh! so he wasn't _that_ glad to see her, aimed it at the far end of the room and beautiful music soared over the two of them. Hermione sighed, and Ron pulled her up against him, still kissing her. Hermione suddenly realized that Ron really _was_ that glad to see her.


	2. Chapter 2

My note: Hey you guys! Thanks for all of the reviews! Amylovestakuya (I hope I spelled that right) You're right, it is pretty short, but it wasn't intended to be read, I just put it up at the spur of the moment! RONHERMIONE: Thanks for liking it! Here's the second chapter! Dragon'sGirl67: You would say that! Anyway, thanks for reviewing and reading and without further ado, An Unexpected Find, Chapter 2 !

An Unexpected Find

Chapter 2

_Ronald Weasley, my best friend for seven years, just confessed his love for me. And I love him too. _Those were the first thoughts in Hermione's head the morning after she awoke. She couldn't wait to tell someone. This day was going to be great.

"So, I told her. I said 'I love you' to Hermione. Then, I kissed her." That was what Ron greeted Harry with in the morning.

Harry grinned, "So you kissed her. Any tongue action, Ronnykins?"

"Yup, tons of it."

" 'Bout time you two got together." Harry nodded his approval, rubbed his eyes, then fell back against his satin pillows and went back to sleep.

"Thanks for listening," Ron said to no one in particular.

"Ron!"

"Hermione!" The two of them met with a passionate kiss, right in the middle of the Great Hall. Everyone cheered, many of them yelling things such as " 'Bout time you two got together!" and "Congratulations!" Everyone except Draco Malfoy; he was the one guy everyone thought would never fall in love with a girl like Hermione Granger. But he did. However, he never told her that, and that was his mistake. Ronald Weasley had beaten him to the girl. It may have been the only time Draco wanted to trade places with a Weasley. Draco shuddered. No, he would never trade places with a Weasley. Ever, no matter whom the girl was.

"So, you like Hermione Granger." A voice that belonged to Draco's snobby cousin, Zane, broke Draco's thoughts.

"How do you know?" Draco inquired.

"Because you've been staring at Ron and Hermione for twenty minutes with love in your eyes. Either you like her, or you like Ron and in that case…" Zane broke off and scooted away from Draco.  
"I'm not gay!"

"Ahh… Okay.

"So what am I going to do?"

"Umm… nothing?"

"Are you kidding? Me, do nothing?" Draco snorted. "You have to be kidding. I always get the girl, no matter what. You must have realized that by now!"

"Okay, fine, then let me think for a second." Zane sat down and began to think. "Okay, here's what we'll do. We'll convince Hermione that Ron is gay. Then you'll conviently be there to 'comfort' her. B y the time she realizes Ron isn't gay, she'll be in love with you and won't care about Ron! It's genius!"

"Sounds like a plan. How soon shall we start?"

And with that, Zane and Draco's evil plan began.

"And so, if you attempt to transfigure yourself, you must be very careful…" Professor McGonagall proceeded to drone on and on, and for the first time, Hermione wasn't listening intently to every word and taking note every three seconds. Maybe because she couldn't keep her mind off of a certain Mr. Weasley?

Finally the bell rang, throwing Hermione into a fit. She quickly gathered her things and shot out of the door to meet Ron.

Draco stood in his dormitory, impatiently tapping his foot. He was waiting for Zane, who was perpetually late. Ten minutes later, Zane arrived, carrying a book. Draco started at it.

"What is that supposed to do for me?"

"This, my friend, and dear, dear cousin, will teach you what you need to know." Zane pointed at the book, "I know the title is a bit weird, but it is a great book filled with tons of info."

"Okay, fine, I'll read your book." Draco looked at the title. "Gossip Girl? Are you kidding me Zane? Are you freakin' kidding me?"

"Just read it and report back to me."

"Okay, I'm going to bed. You two kids have fun and _be safe_!" Harry announced his departure and left, leaving Hermione and Ron alone in the common room, again.

"Mmmmm, this is nice." Hermione snuggled against Ron's chest. "Although it would be a lot better if you didn't have your shirt on."

"I could say the same for you Miss Granger." Ron smiled wickedly.  
"Why, Mr. Weasley, I dare say you are being very, very naughty."

"Harry did say have fun"

"Well, Harry is usually right…"

And then, they proceeded to do something that if I told you about, I would have to bump the rating from T to M. So just imagine.

It was the beginning of the next day, and Hermione was still glowing from her encounter with Ron the previous night.

"Hermione! I'm so glad I caught you! I just had to ask you something!" Sandra Sandally, another seventh year Gryffindor grabbed Hermione's arm. "There are rumors going around that Ron is gay! Like, going to grab a random guy and make-out with him gay! Is that true?"

Hermione bit her lip. She didn't want to come out and tell everyone what she and Ron did last night, even though everyone else probably knew. "Well, last night, he wasn't gay. So, they must be false. A rumors that isn't true."

"Okay, glad that's settled! Bye" Sandra flitted off, leaving Hermione to think over the brand new rumor.

Did you like it? Did you hate it? Anything misspelled? Anything inaccurate? Any suggestions? Then click that nice little review button and tell me! Your suggestion could be featured! I'll even publicly tell the world that you helped! So, go ahead, click the button and use your very pretty fingers to type and tell me! Or note me, or e-mail me at or AIM me at blushingemilene ! Thanks you guys!


End file.
